


A Thorny Revenge

by anemonen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemonen/pseuds/anemonen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco sets out to take his revenge like an Evil Queen, and now it’s up to Harry Potter to set things right and break the curse. Can true love save the day?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thorny Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> This submission is part of HD Smoochfest on Livejournal. The theme this year is Media Remix, which invited participants to "remix" the story from a Book, Movie, or Television Show. The author/artist will be revealed at the end of the fest.
> 
> This was created for Prompt Number: M20  
> Original Work Name: Sleeping Beauty
> 
> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> This work is the sole property of the artist. Please do not copy, post, or reproduce without permission of the artist, who will be revealed later in this fest. Thank you!
> 
> Artist's Notes: I loved this prompt, and it was so much fun playing around with Sleeping Beauty. Thanks so much to my beta for helping me out and whipping my little story into better shape. I’m not a writer and this would’ve been hopeless without you. Any remaining mistakes are my own. Hope you’ll enjoy!

[CLICK HERE TO RETURN TO LIVEJOURNAL TO COMMENT](http://hd-smoochfest.livejournal.com/149440.html) (OR COMMENT BELOW!)


End file.
